Mother's Day
by purpledragon6
Summary: Ms. Grunion is at it again and is more determined than ever to get Peabody away from Sherman and this time shes targeting a very sore spot to both the father and his boy. Peabody now has to make a choice on what is best for his son, and what is best for their family as a whole while also questioning himself as a parent. Human AU. PeabodyxOC
1. Prologue: With A New Threat

**A/N: This prompt will be overused before its even started. Anywho, I am talking about the prompt that Sherman does not have a mother. This story is actually the official appearance of my OC, Anywho. This isn't going to be your same, basic, over used love plot that ends up ruining the whole story because it takes away from the father/son aspect of the show but adding in a lovey-dovey Mary-sue OC. (As said by my sister). I'd also like to thank a good friend of mine for rping with me and helping me get this idea. **

**Slight AU ending since Grunion is still there and PB is human.**

**P.S: I love a good twist ending. Expect one.**

* * *

That wrenched woman was taking things just to far now. Absolutely to far, in fact as quoted by Peabody himself, 'If she went any farther, she'd be to the moon and back by now.' That was how far she had gone, because not even three days after the WABAC adventure did she return with a new threat on the small family, and even now as Peabody flipped through the record sheet, did he think how on Earth did she manage to scrape this piece of information off of her shoe. With a heavy sigh, he finally got to the highlighted piece that he was supposed to read.

_**Children adopted from the HardRock Orphanage are only to be done so with the adoption being completed with two potential parents present as part of Code 64, established on March 3rd, 2007.**_

"That rule shouldn't apply." Peabody muttered, checking all of the important dates he had marked down for the year 2007. "I adopted Sherman a day before that rule was even established!"

He sighed heavily when he realize that not only would Ms. Grunion completely ignore this fact, but she would also find some way to use it against him again in court. He also realized that he would be damned if he let the woman get away with such a thing. Figuring there was nothing else he could do about it now except call his lawyer friends and hope for the best, he got up from his desk and went over to where the phone was located and was about to pluck it from it's stand, but suddenly jumped when the phone suddenly began to ring loudly. Jumping, he checked the caller ID.

**218- 867-5309: Mrs. Peterson's Cell**

There were only two reasons why Mrs. Peterson would call at a time like this, and both of these involved Sherman. The first reason being that she had heard about the current issue regarding Sherman's adoption threat, and the second being that something happened to Sherman and/or Penny during the two's after school study meeting at the latter's house. Either reason was considered to be a fowl one to the father and also a risk he was not willing to take by ignoring. Quickly, he took the phone off of it's hook and hit the answer button.

"M-" That was one M that he would never get back, as he was cut off the moment the phone connected the call by the blonde mother.

"Peabody!" The woman greeted in her cheerful tone. "Hi, I didn't think you were going to pick up. The phone rang thre- Oh, that isn't why I called by the way."

"Hello, Mrs. Peterson." The man finally got his greeting in, rubbing his sore temple as he did so. "And I guessed as much. I apologize for not picking up sooner, but I suppose Sherman has already informed you of the situation at hand?"

"He has and that's why I'm calling actually." The blonde's voice rose a few octaves as she spoke. "I think its just ridiculous, the way that woman keeps pestering you two."

"I couldn't agree more with you, but unfortunately there is not much we could do about it now except schedule another court date." Peabody said, walking about the room now in a pacing fashion. "I've pled my case once and won, so I believe that the odds may be in our favor yet again."

"I feel the same way, but you know, a back up plan can always come in handy." The woman said in a tone, that by now Peabody recognized as the tone she reached whenever she had an idea, especially one that the second party would not agree with.

"What ever your plan is, Mrs. Peterson, I assure you it is not needed." The man said in a firm tone, propping the phone between his chin and shoulder. "I assure you, I have this situation under control."

He soon realized that now only was the assuring false, but that he wasn't getting out of this phone call anytime soon unless he humored her and heard what her idea was. With a soft sigh, he shut his mouth and waited for the woman to tell him anyway. Which she promptly took this silence to do so.

"I've read through the same set of rules that you have, call me crazy but I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing that Sherman was without you, anyway. So I read through the same rules and realized that it says the child needed to be adopted with two people an-" She was cut off suddenly by the Peabody, who was growing a tad impatient.

"I understand what the rule is Madame, and as you and I also know, I am a very busy man." He paused to let this sink in, "So will this take much longer?"

"Nope, anyway. As I was saying, I've noticed that Penny and Sherman get along quite well, and that hes almost like a son to our family so-" Wow, cutting off each other seemed to be a thing with these two, as the man thought he had the woman's plan figured out.

"You plan to adopt, Sherman yourself?" He sounded bewildered, as if that was the most absurd thing he had heard of since sliced bread.

"What! Of course not! Buut, I was going to say that it reminded me of a bunch of friends I have at my book club that I consider to be like sisters, and a lot of them are single so-" The call was suddenly dropped, much to Peabody's relief.

He shook his head, and returned to his desk and sat down at it. While Mrs. Peterson's plan (at least what Peabody could gather of it) was a valid one, it was not one Peabody was willing to go through with. Sherman had already been through so much in the past, and he was not about to plunge his son into another strange and unfamiliar setting. Sitting back in his chair, he shut his eyes tightly and folded his hands under his chin.

_'As a world renowned author, explorer, inventor, athlete, pilot, Politian, and father for that matter, how difficult could finding a way around this rule be?' _

Apparently, it would be very difficult.


	2. Chapter 1: Ursula Code

**A/N: Wow! I did not expect you guys to enjoy this story so much! So here is your second chapter for the day. Well, first a few responses. **

**Briar 4: While I do love your idea for an OC, I already have most of this story figured out. I will however have her in this story and she will have a happy ending with her mother :) **

**AU Guest: Yes, this is an AU XD I probably should have put that in the summary. **

**Sammy: Maybe, maybe not XD Did I mention maybe?**

**All the rest: Thank you for your support so far :D I'd especially like to thank my friend Rebecca for rping with my so I could write this.**

* * *

The rest of Peabody's afternoon had been spent thinking. He thought about what he should do about Mr. Grunion and her threat, as well as what he should do should they take Sherman away again. All of these thoughts racing about his head made him a trifle dizzy, so to calm himself he began to boil some water and prepared to make himself a cup of tea. He didn't get to enjoy the process that went into making it however, because at that moment, his phone began to ring off the hook again.

"Oh, what is it now..." He muttered as he dragged himself over to the phone and answered it without checking the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Peabody?" Sherman's voice suddenly jumped through the phone. "Its almost five O'clock, were you coming to pick me up today?"

The older man could be heard face palming through the phone. With so much going on today, the father and son seemed to forget to communicate on the pick up and drop off conditions for todays study session. With a heavy sigh, Peabody responded quickly, leaving behind a simple 'yes' before hanging up the phone and grabbing his keys. Huffing softly, he opened the pent house door and left after making sure the door was locked behind him.

"I will have to discus this with Sherman." He spoke out loud to himself, walking swiftly down the hall and then to the stairs. "Perhaps he will help me think of a solution."

With a nod of the head for one reason or another, he started for the staircase that would lead to the lobby and then began taking two at a time to cut his walking time in half. At the speed he was going, he would have been down the 8 flights of stairs in less than five minutes, unfortunately, he didn't take into consideration the figure coming up the stairs opposite of him. This figure was just as distracted so it wasn't long before the two collided head on, sending one back up a step and one about to fall down them. Luckily, both had fast reflexes and reached out for the other's arm to steady themselves.

"Terribly sorry." Peabody spoke, looking up at the person he had run into.

She was a rather cute young woman, with wavy blonde hair, a freckled nose, and filmy grey eyes. She wore a pair of dark jeans, an oversized shirt that fell down to her thighs, and a wedding band that hung around her neck on a chain. Instantly, Peabody straightened up and fixed his slightly disheveled tie and took a deep breath as he searched his subconscious for a name to add to this face and luckily, he found one.

This was Ursula Code, of course. An old friend and neighbor who ever since her divorce back in the late spring (about eight months ago), rarely showed her face outside of her level six apartment unless it was absolutely necessary. Such as fires, black-outs, landlord meetings, ect, though apparently unknown could be added to this short list. Peabody had met her first sometime during his short trip to college and considered her a friend at the most part.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly are you doing on this level?" He asked, trying not to sound rude. "You rarely come up here."

Peabody then rose a curious eyebrow as he placed a firm hand on her small shoulder to keep her from toppling as she appeared to be a tad top heavy. She smiled up at him as a way of thanking him and took her free hand off of it's place her shrouded stomach and then set it onto the hand rail to straighten herself out. It was a good thing that she was caught when she did, because obvious signs from her person reviled that a fall might have been tragic to her.

"No, no. Its alright Mr. Peabody." Ursula said, carefully shifting to the other side of the stairs and leaning against the rail now for support. "Actually, I'm glad I ran into you just now because I had something to ask you."

The man wrinkled his nose a touch in confusion. The last time Ursula had ever asked for his help, it had been to contact a lawyer for her divorce case and then another time to fix the pipe under the sink that had ruptured. What she could possibly need from him this time was unknown, so the smart thing for Peabody to do was to ask her himself, which he promptly did.

"Oh?" He rose an eyebrow and adjusted his glasses idly. "Why might that be?"

The woman froze in place, as if forgetting completely why it was that she had come up there in the first place. One thing she must've taken notice of was Peabody's 'going out' jacket, and his 'I have been overthinking' look and those things alone were enough to silence her and withdraw her unspoken statement.

"You're heading out. I'll just come back and see you later." She said quickly, about to turn on her heels to leave when Peabody put a hand on her shoulder, noticing that she was still a bit unsteady with the extra weight she was carrying in her stomach.

"Careful there, you don't want to hurt the baby." Peabody said, a mock scolding tone present in his voice. "And I have a few moments to spare, so go right ahead and tell me what is concerning you."

"I'll be just fine, Peabody and suppose I am more so worried about you and Sherman's predicament." Ursula muttered, but then quickly slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized that she had said that out loud.

Peabody frowned and folded his arms over his chest. Now how exactly did his neighbor know about all of this? He strictly kept her in the friendzone circle, which means that best-buddy A.K.A Close friends and family business was not to be discussed or related to her in any way shape or form. He gave her 'The look' and waited for her to explain herself.

"Alright, so maybe Mrs. Peterson mentioned your current situation at her book-club, but-" She was cut off by Peabody placing a hand in front of her face and rubbing his temple with the other.

"I've just about had it with that woman sulking about in my business." He said in a stern voice, keeping his hand where it was. "I assure you that I have everything handled already and there is nor was there any need for you two to become involved."

Finally, he took his hand away and waited calmly for Ursula to defend herself and Mrs. Peterson.

"Oh Peabody, you know she only means well and wants to help." Ursula tried to manage, but was cut off yet again by the man before her.

"I don't need any help on the matter, Ms. Code. I have everything under control, like I've said before." He said, fixing his bowtie again with one hand and beginning back down the stairs. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go retrieve my son."

He presumed walking down the stairs, taking one at a time now, only to be stopped by the pregnant woman's voice calling out to him from her place on the stair case. Against better judgment, he turned a quarter angle to look up at her.

"You know, that isn't what I came over to tell you about." She called down, folding her arms over her belly.

"Then what is it?" He called over his shoulder, stopping on the last step of that flight of stairs.

Ursula suddenly stepped quickly down the stairs until she was at the albino's side and looked at him with her hands on her hips now. She looked annoyed at first, but then smiled at him (More than likely her moodswings) as she pressed one of her slender fingers to his shoulder and poked him. He winced a tad but brushed it off quickly as the woman's voice picked up again.

"I was just going to ask if you and your boy would want to come over tonight, maybe around sixish? Its been a while since you two last visited me." In truth, she was right about that.

Again, Peabody first met the woman during his first (and last) year of collage and then didn't see her again until after they moved into the same apartment some time later. The last time he stepped foot in the woman's apartment however, was back when Sherman was just a year old. A visit was long over due so without even really thinking, he agreed to it and was about to head to the next flight of stairs again when he stopped.

"Though, if this is just a ploy made by you and Mrs. Peterson to hook me up with someone as an easy way out of this mess, I swear I will promptly take my leave." Peabody said in a warning tone, then finally turned a took his actual leave down the stairs.

"Don't worry! I'd never trick you like that." Ursula called down, crossing her fingers behind her back in the process.

"I trust you enough to believe that, _Ursa_." He said, using an old nickname on her that he only used when he was being sarcastic. "I will see you then."

" You better believe it." Ursula called back, waving down to him as he turned down the next flight of stairs and was out of sight. "It was Patty's idea after all."

The woman chuckled softly and started back down the stairs, just in time for her phone to start beeping. Pulling it out, she was not surprised to see Mrs. Peterson's number flashing about the screen and with a roll of the eyes, she answered it.

"Hello?" She began, stepping down each stair carefully as she clutched the railing a tad tighter.

"Hello?" She was startled a touch when it was not Mrs. Peterson's voice, rather it was that of a young male's. "Is this Ursula?"

"Yes it is, and might I ask who you are?" The woman asked, stopping just before the turn of the stairs.

"Sherman." The boy said simply, and then added. "Mr. Peabody's boy."

Ursula was a tad stunned, but then laughed softly as she felt her once startled heart begin to calm itself once more. It had been such a while since she had last seen Sherman, so his voice was quite a shock to hear after all of this time. Sherman, on the other hand, didn't seem as surprised to hear the woman's voice and instead got down to the reason of the call.

"Mrs. Peterson wanted me to call to see if you talked to Peabody yet." Sherman chirped into the phone suddenly.

"I did actually, and it seems that you two are going to be visiting my home later on." Ursula said sweetly, switching the phone quickly from one ear to the next, or so it sounded.

"You know, hes going to try to find a way out of not going, right?" The boy asked cooly and in a matter-of-fact way. "Hes kind of weird when it comes to being in another person's place. Can't understand why though."

"Yes, I do realize this." Ursula said with a shrug, even though the boy couldn't see it. "And I understand how he is also, which is why I am going to need your help."

* * *

Peabody didn't hear this conversation though, and soon found himself on his red scooter on his way to the Peterson's house. Luckily, his need for focus on the road kept his mind from wandering to anything else and shortly after that, he had his boy safely back with him, all while avoiding a certain blonde haired woman. The man and his boy would then spend the rest of the drive home contemplating what they should do about their visit invite, though little did the father know, that he wouldn't end up with much say in the matter.


	3. Chapter 2: In A New York Minute

**Mother's Day: Chapter 3**

_There are things that take time, and then there are things that happen instantly. Be prepared for both._

* * *

Children, much like their parents, are often taught respect and kindness to others at a very young age. For seven year old Sherman, this age had been 10 months and so far those lessons had paid off immensely. Unfortunately, the same could not be said about Peabody, who now found himself at a cross road of choice. If what his son had been true, then he would be stuck spending the evening with an old friend and the possible other friend that she had over. Now, Peabody wasn't a rude person and usually would accept an invite regardless, but now he had far to much on his mind to just things with a grain of salt.

There was the ever hanging threat looming over his head like a storm cloud. That would have to be his first priority before he considered anything else, though as far as am obvious solution went, the threat and the visit seemed to go hand and hand. Perhaps he was simply over thinking things at the moment. Yeah, that was more than likely what he was doing, just simply overthinking something with a simple solution. It had been on his mind an awful lot in the past 20 hours, so perhaps it was time that he focused on another priority for now.

* * *

"How was your day, Sherman?" Peabody asked suddenly, looking down at the ginger-haired boy at his side and pressing a hand on the boy's head in an affectionate way.

The boy looked up, seemingly broken out of whatever trance his father's earlier silence had put him into. A moment passed between the two before Sherman was able to process what had just been asked of him, and another moment passed as he thought of an answer. A smile then sprouted on his small face as he looked back up at his father and responded.

"The study session with Penny was a bit of a drag because she kept texting her friends, but on the plus side, we got to go to the science lab today in school." Sherman began, trying to call back the full memory. "They never let the first graders in there! Only fifth graders."

"So why did you go in today?" Peabody asked, finding this question to be a suitable one. "What did your class study in there?"

Sherman's smile turned into a mischievous smirk, one that Peabody had grown accustomed to over the seven years that Sherman had been his son. It was the smirk he got whenever he was reaching what he considered to be the exiting point of a story, or at least a part that he knew Peabody would feel a tad phased about and yet disprove of entirely.

"We went in for a Biology lesson with the fourth graders, kinda like a shadowing class." Sherman explained, folding his hands together and twiddling his thumbs idly. "We got to watch them cut open frogs and they even let us touch their guts and stuff. It was really cool."

"Um, yes... It does sound 'cool'." Peabody muttered, trying to get the image of frog guts out of his head and forcing a grin. "Did you take notes?"

"An entire page of them." Sherman said proudly, patting his backpack where his notebook lay. "I was thinking that we could go over them later."

"Are you having a quiz over your lab?" The oldest of the two asked curiously, mainly to figure out where it laid on his list of things to do.

If it was a test then it would be high up there on his list, for a poor grade on one of those would effect his child's grade where as a quiz would not do much harm. Looking back down at Sherman, he saw the boy fiddling with his jacket sleeve and frowned when he saw the jet black ink scribbles that were located on Sherman's wrist. Writing on skin, in Peabody's mind, was just unprofessional and a poor replacement to the more than traditional notebook or daily planner.

"Taking notes again, I see?" He asked, catching his son's attention quickly as the boy tugged his sleeve down farther to hide the notes.

"Only because I lost my planner! I swear!" The boy said truthfully, nodding his head innocently as he spoke. "Its just a few notes and the test date."

The notes review was placed very high on the list of things to do at that moment. Though, they wouldn't be able to review much if Sherman kept those notes on his arm instead of down on paper.

"You didn't loose it, I found it in your room after you left for school this morning." Peabody informed him, suddenly withdrawing said planner from a large pocket on his coat and giving it over to the boy. "Copy your notes into that and kindly wash it off when we get home."

"Okay, Mr. Peabody." Sherman muttered as he took the book with the attached pen and opened to a fresh sheet.

Peabody sighed heavily as their apartment soon came into view. Pulling into the driveway, he parted their motorbike and got off of it and then turned to Sherman, who was still scribbling his notes down as quick as he could. Peabody gave him a fond smile and leaned against the red metal of the bike as he waited. Even if this would take a while, he still did not feel comfortable leaving Sherman down in the driveway. It was a safe neighborhood and all, but something in him just would not allow that boy to be on his own.

"Almost finished, Sherman?" Peabody asked, folding his arms over his chest by the time the third minute of waiting had passed.

"Almost!" Sherman announced, scribbling one last thing down quickly before closing the book quickly. "And done!"

The little boy then jumped out of his side cart, the book and pen tucked under his arm, and followed his adoptive father into the house. Upon entering, that is when sudden dread sunk into Mr. Peabody. Not only was a bit red sign that said 'Elevator Out' the first thing that caught his attention, but another fact suddenly struck him which reminded him of the current engagement he had yet to figure out. Ursula's door was on the way to their penthouse if they took the stairs, plus there ran the risk of running into her when going up. She would have them cornered and the decision of to go or not to would no longer be Peabody's to make.

"Sherman. Please go up to the penthouse before me." Peabody said bluntly, handing the house keys to him and instantly his boy understood his plan.

"Sure thing, Peabody." Sherman said with a nod, starting quickly for the stairs and scurrying up them.

Peabody sighed a tad and hoped that his son would go undetected. If Sherman could get to the house, then Peabody would have the perfect excuse should his nosy neighbor see him. It seemed like the perfect idea, or at least it would have been, but there was one thing or rather person that neither of them could have factored in because she didn't even live in the building after all.

"Letting the boy out on his own I see." A shrill and yet still deep voice said behind Peabody. "If only there was another to make sure the boy got up there safely."

"Hello, Ms. Grunion." Peabody said as calmly as possible, slowly turning himself around to face her. "Might I ask, what you are doing here?"

"My business is none of your concern." The woman spat back quickly, suddenly marking something down on that clip-board of hers. "But your son's should be."

"I assure you ma'am, that my son's life and his doings are my top priority." The man responded, taking a deep breath to calm himself down and to keep his words in check.

"And yet you go about raising him illegally." Ms. Grunion stated suddenly, turning her board around and pointing to that damned rule again. "The rule was made for a reason you know. So people like you do not mess up the child even further."

"I hardly see how that makes a lick of sense bu-"

"Of course _you _wouldn't." She said in a rather sarcastic tone. "But parents far more suitable of raising a child would, and they would be more than happy to take Sherman off of your hands."

"Far more capable! Madame may I remind you who brought up that boy for the past seven years without a problem!" Peabody shot back, a little rougher in tongue than he should have been.

"Without following the orphanages proper guidelines, I may add." The dreaded woman pointed out gruffly. "There is a reason why that rule was enforced, like I've said before."

"And those reasons would be?" Peabody replied smartly, folding his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow.

"In case something happens to you and you were unable to take care of the boy." Ms. Grunion was blunt, sounding very serious. "Psychologically as well, studies have shown that a child does much better being raised in a two parent household."

Peabody was at a loss for words. He never did take into consideration what would happen to Sherman if something were to happen. He knew they had insurance, that was for sure, and he also knew that he would be damned if he let anyone send his boy back to that damned HardRock Orphanage. They would have to do it over his dead body, and this worried him quite a bit. He hated to admit it, but the pink woman was right, if he wasn't able to care for Sherman than he would want to know that the boy was at least in safe hands and not in an unknown location. Sighing, he looked up at Ms. Grunion.

"Good day, ma'am." He said in a rather dry tone, catching the glint in the woman's eye as he did so. "I have to go see to it that my boy got inside safely."

"You do that." The woman said, turning sharply on her heels and starting off to the buildings exit. "Just in case-"

The rest of her words were cut off by the door slamming closed behind her, much to Peabody's relief. Turning to the staircase, he shuffled up to them, the walk suddenly feeling longer than the stairway to Heaven. He just wanted to get home and help Sherman study for school like he always did and not have to think about any court cases or possible solutions. He just wanted to go without fear or worry about anything happening to him or having his boy taken away from him for once. Was that really to much to ask?

"She makes a very good point..." He muttered out loud as he turned the corner and was about to go up the next, "Maybe-"

"Maybe what, Peabody?" A familiar voice piped up, causing the man to stiffen.

Of course, he had forgotten all about Ursula, but what he could figure out from the finger boy at her side, she had not forgotten about them. With a sigh, he forced his best smile and went to the door the woman was standing in and patted her shoulder.

"Nothing at all, Ursa." He said calmly, "Just a thou-"

"I understand." She cut in suddenly. "And lucky for you, there was a change of plans so its just us tonight."

Peabody nodded gratefully, and then followed the woman into her apartment, thankful that the elephant in the room would not be there to nag him about the easy solution to his current problem.

"Its nice to see you again, Sherman." The woman began. "I haven't seen you since you were first brought home."

"Not true ma'am. Remember that time the buildings power went out a few summers ago?" Sherman piped up kindly. "We invited all of the neighbors up to the penthouse for icecream."

"Oh! You are absolutely right." Ursula said with a laugh, going over to sit on the couch and pulling a large photo album onto her lap. "I had forgotten about that."

Sherman smiled and walked over to sit down next to her to take a look at the album. Peabody watched the two from his spot at the door and sighed softly. The memory of the power outage only aided in reminding him of Ms. Grunion's presence in the building. Things could happen without warning, and something or someone you've taken their presence in your life as just a regular occurrence could be whisked away without you getting a say in things. Why he never considered these things before, he could not quite figure out and was now kicking himself for going this far without them.

"That was Peabody in collage?" Sherman exclaimed suddenly, pointing to the photo the two were looking at.

"Is sure was. Punk bands like that one were popular back then." She responded with a laugh, looking up at Peabody. "Everything was so different back then, wasn't it? Heck, I remember you even saying once that children were such a handful and that you would not have time for one."

"Hush." Peabody said gently, suddenly finding himself at the photo album. "I wasn't thinking of the future then."

"You do to much of that now." Ursula said, mainly as a joke but not realizing the cord she might have struck, instead she found another photo of him and pointed. "It would have come in handy when you decided to get_ this_ haircut."

Sherman looked at the photo and cracked up loudly, causing Peabody to blush darkly and take the photo away from its spot in the book.

"You promised you'd throw that one away!" The man laughed, looking over the silly picture before handing it to Sherman. "Here, get rid of this."

"No way! I'm going to keep this one." Sherman laughed and then added, "I'm going to show this off on my wedding day."

Peabody laughed lightly as he looked down at the ginger head boy in front of him and then patted his head and looked at the picture. It was a photo of him back when the most important thing to him was his outward appearance and the impression he made on his peers in collage. It was a picture of the type of person who only cared about what was in the now and did not think that far into the future. That was before he got Sherman and built the WABAC of course, and before the smiling little child in front of him was someone he could just not picture his life without.

"I would love to see that." Peabody laughed again, though in the back of his mind, he really meant something else.

_'I hope I get the chance to see that myself.' _

The night continued on at a snails pace, but in a way, Peabody was thankful for it. It gave him more time that way after all.


	4. Chapter 3: Anne Bonny

**Mother's Day: Chapter 4**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but I have been on break and without a laptop for the entire time. Shout out to Crystal Persian for her idea.**

**P.S: Chapter two will also be edited so please re-read that part as well.**

_When mistakes are made, a parent is at much a fault as the child._

* * *

A friendly visit with a friendly face and an evening of merry-making seemed to be just the thing that Peabody had needed. While looking at mementos from the past, the man had realized something very important and now the threat of Ms. Grunion and the pending fork in the road seemed to be the farthest thing from his mind again. At the moment, he was now focused more so on Sherman's history education after realizing of course, that it had been quite a while since the two had last enjoyed a trip in the WABAC. It was when the Peterson's first came to dinner that they took their latest trip, and that had been at least a fortnight ago, unfortunately, that had also been the day that most of New York had learned a the WABACs existence, including one nosy neighbor who just couldn't let it go.

* * *

"Ursula, I assure you, nothing will happen this time." Peabody said sternly into the phone as he watch an exited Sherman from the corner of his eye. "Would it make you feel more comfortable if I waited to use it?"

Sherman groaned in annoyance at this answer and buried his face in his hands. The excitement was draining rapidly from him as he listened to this droning conversation. A part of him preferred how things used to be, back when the WABAC was a secret and back when they didn't have to get an OK from the downstairs neighbors to use it. This always made him regret showing it to Penny and taking her to Egypt, even though he would never admit out loud that that much had been his fault. Shaking this thought away, he looked up and attempted to listen in on the adult's conversation again.

"Sherman will be happy to hear that," Peabody said suddenly, his voice sounding less stern now. "Thank you, now go lay down and get some rest. I'll call you back once we've returned. Good bye, Ursa."

"Geez, we spent on evening with her and now-" Sherman was cut off by a curious glance from his father.

"Now what, Sherman?" Peabody questioned with a soft laugh, taking this chance to tease his son. "She gets a say in the use of the WABAC? Because she said we could, you know."

"I wasn't going to say that." Sherman said in a matter of fact way. "I was just going to say that you talk to her like a pal now."

Peabody rolled his eyes as he walked towards the elevator and pressed the button. During this time, Sherman hopped off of the couch and rushed after him, excited at the thought of a trip back into time and space. Taking his place at his father's side, Sherman waited for Peabody to either say or do something, since it usually wasn't like him to stay silent on the elevator ride.

"Sherman, I've known Ursula for years." Peabody said in his usual tone as he stepped into the open elevator and hit the button. "And the other neighbors get a say in our trips as well, mainly because a certain someone almost destroyed time and space as we know it."

"Yeah? And Penny said she was sorry for it." Sherman joked, earning a ruffle of hair from Peabody, followed by a sarcastic laugh.

"Yes, I'm sure she was." Peabody mumbled, raising his eyes to the heavens before lowering them back down to his son. "Anyhow, today we shall be going to visit one of the greatest pirates in history."

"Black Beard?" Sherman guessed, his eyes widening in amazement, only to lower as Peabody shook his head.

"No, we are going to back to the date, October 1720 to the imprisonment of the pirate, Anne Bonny." Peabpdy said as the elevator dinged loudly behind them.

"Anne Bonny?" The ginger echoed curiously, having never heard of a female pirate before until now.

"Yes, also known as Queen of the Pirates in some pop cultures, though that title may be a tad far fetched if you ask me." With that being said, the pair existed the elevator and stepped onto the red platform as it wisked them away to the opening of the WABAC.

"I wasn't going to, but okay." Sherman laughed, suddenly more excited about the trip than he was about what his adopted father thought. "Does that mean we get to sword fight with other pirates?"

"Of course not." Peabody said sternly, typing in a few things first and then slamming his paw down onto the shiny red button on the dashboard of the WABAC. "Anne Bonny will fight however. We will be taking out leave the moment the 'King's Ship' arrives. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah." Sherman glumly replied, though enthusiastically had his face pressed to the windshield. "Are we there yet?"

Peabody didn't have to answer this question, as a dark, nighttime sky suddenly replaced the electric blue waves that made up the time space continuum. A dark, wooden ship took the place of the patchy walls of the time machine as the sounds of crashing ocean waves replaced the hum of the WABACs engines as they powered down. The clothing of the father and son now changed to tattered trousers and button down, white shirts.

"Wow. A lot of the places we visit sure wear similar outfits." Sherman said, taking his clothes into consideration as his spoke. "Did we wear these during the reign of terror?"

"These clothes are universal, Sherman." Peabody explained, with a shrug. "Meaning that they can be worn in any time zone and we would still blend in."

"Oh? Well, I guess that makes sense." The boy said as he took a look around the ship.

There before them, there stood a figure of medium height and a slim build. She was a young woman, who looked to be about 33 years old at the youngest, with ripples of black hair that fell around her back and ended in a low caught ponytail, held together with a bloody red ribbon. Her clothing consisted of an off white, button down shirt, a dark maroon bandana around her forehead, and stained trousers that were tucked into black boots. A rather tattered and long, brown coat was the staple of the outfit, it's many golden clasps making it the focal point of it all.

"Damn." The woman hissed under her breath as her face turned stern and an eyepiece was brought to her left side and she looked through.

At that moment, a man entered the deck of the ship, clad in similar attire as the woman except his jacket seemed a tad neater than hers. His face was grave as he looked out to the seemingly calm waters around the ship, and just like the other pirate, he took notice of a black speck, bobbing up and down in the distance.

"Mr. Peabody? Who is that?" Sherman whispered, tugging at his father's hand.

"That my boy, is Jack, or as he is more commonly known as, "Calico Jack" Rackham. He is the captain of this ship as well as the husband of Anna Bonny." Peabody responded, gesturing to each pirate as he spoke, and then to the speck in the distance. "And that my boy, is the King's Ship."

"That damn ship must be three leagues away." Anne growled, quickly passing the eyepiece to her husband.

"Or in Nautical miles, 6076.12 feet away." Peabody said, a tad louder in voice as he took a step forward. "Which if that ship travels one nautical mile, or 2,025 yards every five minutes then we have exactly 20.25373 minutes before their arrive."

"Oi! And who the hell are you?" Anne Bonny, who finally took notice of the two, barked loudly as she drew her sword and aimed it at the two. "And whats all this mad talk of you's?"

Peabody did not flinch at the pull of the sword, as he was expecting it the moment the two first arrived at the ship. He already factored in quite a bit of what was going to happen, which included a brief explanation of himself and then a quick chat with the pirates after coming up with a decent lie as to who they were and why they were there. After that, it would be a quick and safe trip back home before things got to rough. With this being in order, he cleared his throat and calmly placed a finger on the paw and nudged it so that it was not aimed at his chest.

"We are the more, soft spoken members of your crew." Peabody lied, though his tone sounded truthful. "We spent most of our time working on the lower deck an-"

"I 'eard enough, now prove your truth before I slaughter ya," The female barked, setting her sword back at it's original target. "Yer talk is a little too fancy to be any member of my crew."

"Simple, you are Anna Bonny, and this man is your husband and captain of this ship, Calico Jack." Peabody began but was cut off yet again.

"Yeah, yeah. Knew that much was obvious, now get to it." If the sword closing in on him didn't make Peabody cringe, then the woman's horrible sentence structure did.

"Of course..." Peabody muttered, leaning away from the sword and holding up his hands in his defense. "Might I also add that the rest of your crew is currently at rest or drunk beneath the deck? All except for you, Captain, and Read of course. As for my 'mad talk', I was simply speaking of how many minutes we have before that ship comes close enough for an attack."

With this, Anne suddenly lowered her sword and then placed it back in it's sheathe. Shaking her head, she let out a low chuckle before turning back to the sea again to look out. Since no one else but a member of the crew would know of the other's partying, she had figured that the man was being truthful, and bought the lie.

"Eh, never could remember all of 'um anyway." She said with a shrug. "I believe ya."

Peabody and Sherman both breathed deep in relief, watching curiously as Anne took back her eyepiece and held it out to Peabody.

"Since ya so good with time and what not." Anne began, thrusting the object at his chest and then pointing out to the water. "'Ow long you recon until that ship becomes a problem."

Shaking his head, Peabody looked through the piece and at the oncoming ship. The conversation had taken about three minutes of their time, and since it had been about ten minutes in total since they last checked, he figured they had at least 10. 37233 minutes left to chat before it was time for the father and son to take their leave. A quick glance out to sea confirmed this and he turned back quickly to Anne to convey the news.

"We have about eleven minutes." He said simply, handing the piece back. "Which means its almost time to go, Sherman."

Peabody turned, and felt his blood grow chill when he realized that he son was no longer at his side, nor was he anywhere in his line of vision anymore. With only ten minutes left to find him, the albino man began to panic a little on the inside.

"Sherman!" He called suddenly again, looking about the ship quickly as if the boy would appear out of thin air should he just look in that direction. "Sherman!"

"Who?" Anne's gruff voice cut in, grabbing the man boy the shoulder and wheeling him back around.

"My son- The little boy with orange hair." Peabody described, trying to keep his calm in this situation. "I have to find him be-"

"Why you gotta find 'im? He your little spy or sumthin?" The pirate growled, turning to her husband and was ready to give orders to find and kill the brat, but then Peabody spoke again.

"No! He isn't a spy." Peabody said sternly, if not angrily. "And I have to find him be-"

A loud rumble suddenly cut off his words, followed by a violent swing of the ship, sending tall waves of sea water onto the main deck of the boat and knocking all present onto their sides before it straightened out again.

"That." Peabody muttered, standing up quickly and realizing that the second ship was now attacking.

"Thought you said we had ten minutes." Jack growled, leaping to his feet and drawing his sword quickly.

"Ten minutes before the ship was next to us and a problem. Not ten minutes from canon point." The albino corrected, suddenly taking up Anne's discarded sword, which had fallen out of place since the first attack. "We have two minutes left before they are close enough to being boarding."

"Rally the men." Jack barked, speaking to another shipmate who had just entered onto the deck.

"All 'ave drunken themselves to bed." This newcomer barked, tossing another blade to Anne before drawing another from a duel sheathe. "'Cept us."

the two minutes they had left were rapidly closing in on them, and just as Peabody turned to head to look back out at the water again did he see planks and hooks with ropes attached to the ends littering the side of the ship. He raised his sword and cut at most of the ropes, rendering them useless now, but it wasn't enough to stop the many other pirates now flooding the ship via board. Peabody didn't have time to find Sherman now, he would have to fight his way through until he found his ginger-haired child.

"Unless they find him first." He muttered dryly, swinging his blade at an oncoming sailor and knocking him clear off the board.

Adeline now fueled his every action, making him loose track of how many men had been fought off or spared by now. Time seemed to be at a stand still and his arm numb to the pain it would probably feel later from being swung with enough force to crack bone. Around him, Anne, Jack, and who he could only assume to be Mary Read, fought off those who didn't bother to waste their time on him, though many of them did. None of this looked like it was going to end well, but Peabody knew that he would have to stay and fight a little longer to ensure Sherman's safety. Just a little longer and then they could return home.

"Mr. Peabody!" Peabody turned his head away from the enemy for one second, searching for the source of the sudden call.

Just that one lone second was all it took. His child's cries of pain rang out loudly in his ears now, and by the time he turned again, he could see the crimson red of blood that dotted the once white sleeve of the boy's shirt, trailing down just as his boy's small form hit the ground and his voice fell silent. In his small hand, he clutched a small dagger.

"The armory..." Peabody muttered, suddenly seeing the world move slowly about him as he rushed to the boy's side and scooped him into his arms.

The last thing he remembered before everything turned to a blur... Was the hot blood soaking through from Sherman's shirt, to his own...

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 4: Filler: Stop and Think

**Mother's Day:**

**A/N: I'm back folks. Short Re-cap: So many people are writing about Sherman's past and Sherman's future but nobody seems to write about Peabody's. I also read Peabody's Probable Adoption Process (great story) and it got me to thinking about updating and since I still had some time left in class I decided to spit out this chapter to start us off. In this chapter we get a little insight to Peabody's past (Not the same as Peabody the dog obviously) and what going through school was like for him. There will be some jumping around from past to present but only a few flashbacks.**

**P.S: This is a HUMAN AU, but other than Peabody being human the rest is basically the same.**

**P.P.S: The real romance scenes start in the next chapter. **

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_It was during these hot summer days that he often found himself in the cities' only library. The damp and musty smell of old books and the squeaking of the only working fans being a comfort to him. It was also times like these that he found that being alone wasn't as bad as he often thought it to be. At least now he was away from his place of dwelling, and away from the loud bustle of the crowds of students that resided in the same educational facility as him. He often found himself actually smiling in the near perfect silence of the old structure, the ink on the paper in front of him seeming like less than a bother than it usually did when he would read at home._

_"Hm, home... If you could even call it that." The albino male thought out loud, his eyes focusing on the desk in front of him now._

_A stack of papers that were closest to him, text books which now lay forgotten, and several pens of varying color laid about him, creating a fortress like barrier between him and the outside world. Almost like a child, hiding from father time to stay youthful forever, or from a punishment that it to ensure if they misbehave. It seemed like this, but this comparison only served to remind Peabody that it would not be much longer until the states begin to recognize him as an adult and as his own person. Most people claimed the age to be to early for a teen to even consider themselves an adult, but to Peabody it couldn't have come any later to him._

_Four days... Just four more days and he would finally be of age and finally able to leave that bloody hell hole known as the Hard Rock Orphanage. If he believe in dark magic and curses, he would have more than likely leave a jinx in that place to bring as much hell to those caregivers as they have brought to him. That was a thought that seemed to buzz around in his head much these days, graced with foul memories of being abandoned on the doorstep at the age of one and growing up for the past 17 years in that place, sometimes sleeping in the park just to avoid staying a night at that place. They were cold and bitter thoughts, but they were there none the less._

_"Four more days." Peabody muttered again, setting aside his text books and withdrawing a list of apartment adds from his backpack._

_So far, he had been at this search for a little over a year by now. Ever since that God send of a letter arrived at the Orphanage and he was given his chance to have a good education with a four year scholarship he had been searching for ways to become more independent and leave that God forsaken place and never look back. All of the employees that held him back in life would just be old and forgotten memories. The only problem he found was his four day deadline to find a new home, because once he turned 18 on that day, they would toss him out into the streets. Not that he wouldn't mind that though, so long as he was forced away from that place. It was times like these he wish he were a dog, and have each birthday be counted as seven so that he would've been kicked out sooner._

_The thought of leaving left both a giddy and yet dreadful feeling inside him, mainly because he would still need a place to stay after the high of being free was over and sadly, even thought it had already been a year so far his search was coming up empty. With most of apartments being to expensive or to far from his community college for him to live there it all seemed hopeless to keep looking by now, but between this paper clipping and that orphanage, he would take that first option any day._

_Sighing loudly yet again, he felt his voice being drowned out by the grinding wheels of the librarian's push cart, as it always seemed to be whenever he opened his mouth in this place. Not that he minded, after all it did save him a scolding for being to loud in a place such as this. Anyhow, he pulled out his red ink pen and clicked in the end and then began going through the list again. Like always, he seemed to be coming up with nothing, just as the results from the year before had been. Any time the apartment or home seemed perfect, there was always something wrong with it, always leaving Peabody on the verge of crying out in defeat and he nearly did it this day. He would have if he didn't suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder._

_"Hey, you dropped your notebook outside." A female's voice said from above him, a grey cardboard cover soon entering his line of vision._

_He turned and looking over the cover to see a young woman about his age with blonde hair that looked like each strand had come straight from the nearest beach and the oddest film over her grey eyes, making her pupils appear to be floating in one of the sick Jell-O cups found at HardRock. She looked familiar but at the same time Peabody just couldn't put his hand on who she . Instead, the male took his notebook back from the young woman and silently thanked her for returning it to him. It wasn't until now that he realized the notebook was one he used while on school ground and not one of his at home ones, meaning that the girl was more than likely a fellow student. Peabody didn't press her on the matter though, instead he went back to his search list and checked off yet another listing. The problem with this one being that it was in Albany, New York and again, to far away from where he stood now._

_"Moving soon?" The same woman from before piped up, apparently not taking his silence as a hint for her to leave him be._

_The woman pulled out the chair beside him, an action that was so sudden that Peabody didn't even have time to shoo her away before she sat down in it. Really, company was the last thing he wanted in a time like this, especially with a nosey student he didn't even know. He let her know why he thought of her by huffing in an annoyed way, before slapping his hand down on the table and looking up at her. He didn't know why this seemingly quiet woman was weighing so much on his nerves but for some reason she was._

_"If you must know, then yes." Peabody stated suddenly, flipping the paper over and laying his pen across it. "I am not sure why that is any of your business."_

_He finally understood what he disliked about her, just by the way she sat with her legs folded one over the other and her hands clasped loosely over her bare knees, and the way she smiled two sizes passed human. The air she seemed to have dragged in with her was that of the stuffy, unforgiving place that surrounded them outside the little safe zone he had in the library. She held a look of self-respect that would belittle those around her who did not share her status and yet at the same time she seemed to glow from the night-lights of the outside city life in such an obnoxious way that made her almost appear to be radioactive. It filled him with such an annoyance that he just wanted to throw a blanket over her and block out that damn essence of this city, but being the respectable person he was, he took a deep breath and decided to simply as her for her name before sending her off._

_"Can I help you, miss-" He paused and made the gesture for the woman to fill in the blank._

_"Ursula Code. Or Ursa if you're a friend." The woman, now dubbed Ursula responded with her smile stretching across her small face "And you can help me, because I'm not sure if you remember me, but we were put in the same group for our history project."_

_He was about to reply with something witty, something that would surely dim the lights of her skin and shrink that smile down to size, but then paused when he realized that in the days that brought fourth his impending dead-line, he had begun to neglect his studies. He pushed them all aside to a later date until he no longer remembered the girl, the group, nor the project. Everything of the day's lessons had been shoved out of his mind for the time being. A new panic began to settle into the pit of his stomach. If he missed this assignment and any others that he may have been forgetting about, then his grades were sure to plummet and his future dream career would be pushed as far as that apartment in Albany. Geez, he really needed this stress like a hole in the head!_

_"Project?" He coughed suddenly into his hand, then as he was adjusting his glasses idly with his free one, he attempted to appear calm and collect (as was his character after all). "I don't remember actually, so please remind me."_

_"Our professor assigned a group project over the theory of the Big Bang and evolution and how it is probable." Ursula said without missing a beat, the air around her suddenly turning as muggy as the air in the library._

_Her face was suddenly melting like an icicle suddenly exposed to the summer sun, her smile slipping down now the size of a normal human mouth, making her appear just as unhappy about the project as he was. Finally, Peabody felt as though this girl actually did belong in the old library, now that she was as cut off from the city life as he was. It may had just been his twisted logic attempting to convince him to keep the girl as company, but that thought of doubt was pushed aside as the pending project soon took its place._

_"That is oddly specific." He muttered dryly, raising a pale blonde eyebrow at the curious topic that was their school work._

_"What did you expect? Our history teacher is Mr. Grunion." Ursula muttered as she reached into her own backpack which sat bulkily at her side and withdrew a thin slip of paper, instructions for the project, no doubt. "He handed out these at the end of class a day or two ago. I'm not sure if you got one or not."_

_Without waiting for an answer, she turned the paper over to him and watched him with curious eyes as he took the paper and scanned over it carefully. In the group, there were four names written out on the top of the sheet. Ursula Code, Clarisse Grunion (The teacher's daughter of course.), Peabody Chien, and Paul Peterson. Under it, a list had been written in pencil, followed by a set of instructions under each section of list. A section of the paper labeled 'The Big Bang' had been circled in pink pen, the same Ursula wrote her name in, and Clarisse seemed to have circled 'Homo-sapiens', while Paul took 'Ameba', leaving Peabody with what ever wasn't circled already on the paper, which he didn't have much mind to look at and instead he quickly put the paper away and zipped up his backpack._

_"Thank you for this." He said plainly, pushing the discarded note book between Ursula and himself. "I will see you on campus on Monday, now if you excuse me, I have some things I have to attend to."_

_Not his most convincing statement, but it was enough to lodge Ursula from her seat momentarily, only to return to it for her bag. She turned to him one last time and smiled, there by igniting inner city light of hers as the air rushing in from the opened windows seemed to stick to her like glue again. Her existence was no longer accepted now that she had delivered the message she came here to give. Then before leaving, she began to speak about one thing or another about the group meeting wanting to meet over the weekend but by now the male was to engrossed in his list to really be paying attention to her._

_She left, there by leaving Peabody to his thoughts and his list again as the hot air around him began to settle. He was finally alone, back into the comfort of his library, where he would remain until the librarian or an aid from the orphanage came to send him on his way. Peabody had time though, it was only 4:00 after all, and as his pen lingered over the newly circled zone on his list, he felt as though he had all the time in the world now._

* * *

**Present Day: **

All that time seemed to slip away now, as the eerily calm and quiet atmosphere of the WABAC took its place, drawing in every ounce of air for itself and seemingly smothering the two lives that dwindled inside of it. Peabody found himself caught up in this strange of mix of emotions and feelings, with the quiet hum of the time machine intermixing with the loud ringing that ran through his ears like a thousand Irish bells going off at once, and his overall feeling ranging from numbness from shock and the pain that often comes with nervousness. Any moment of calm he ever felt in his life up until now seemed just out of arms reach as he drove the red sphere through the time space continuum with his injured son at his side.

"Its going to be okay, you're going to be okay." He kept repeating over and over again, supporting his son's head on his shoulder as the boy clutched at his wound.

A trait Sherman seemed to have picked up from his adoptive father was his blind ambition, which was in fact something Peabody did have in his earlier years of life. This often brought Peabody back to Ursula's earlier statement of how he had been as a teenager, never thinking of the future, only the present and figuring that if that much was figured out then the rest would simply fall into place. This must've been what Sherman had been thinking when he ran into battle earlier that day. That as long as history and Peabody had themselves figured out, then nothing could hurt him if he did anything gutsy but that wasn't the case as it usually was.

"What to do now..." Peabody muttered, looking about the swirling blue vortex for any signs of their stop. "I can't take him home... Then Grunion will know something bad has happened... But I can't just take him to another time in the past, he needs medical attention from our time... And if a scar is left- Oh God..."

He was torn in two again, this time with his thoughts as he frantically tried to put them together and think of an answer. The logical choice seemed to be to take his son home, even if it might result in a horrible outcome for Peabody, at least Sherman would be safe. That was the logical option, but it really wasn't one Peabody wanted to take due to the inevitable outcome. Though, as the sticky, warm blood seemed through the make-shift bandage of Sherman's sleeve and onto his, he decided that it was best to go with the latter and return home. In a blind second, the two were back in their penthouse apartment, with Sherman now in Peabody's arms as he rushed down the ramp leading from the WABAC to the exit of the room, into the elevator and rapidly approaching the bottom floor.

"I've always hated this damn elevator." Peabody muttered, trying to keep the heavy atmosphere around them from crushing him by using light hearted banter, to which Sherman did not reply.

The moments seemed to tick by slower, as the elevator seemed to be taking its merry time in getting to the lobby. Peabody growled a bit in the back of his throat when the elevator's light lit up on the sixth floor and stopped, signaling that another was getting onto the elevator with them. The doors parted, and Peabody quickly did his best to hide his son's injured state from whomever was entering. For some reason, he felt relief wash over him when none other than Ursula Code was reveled to him. He didn't know why, but her appearance seemed to drag in a sort of calming air with it, that just made the whole of the situation easier to deal with.

"Peabody! Wha-"

"No time to explain, Ursula!" Peabody announced as the woman quickly stepped onto the elevator and practically punched the last button on the box.

Everything seemed to go into a whirlwind after that. The trio's rush out of the apartment was a mere fleeting second in the whole of time and the hailing of a taxi was half of that. After getting to the hospital, Sherman was instantly whisked out of his father's arms and the two adults were directed into the waiting room, where Peabody now felt the crashing of the world around suddenly occur. All the while, Ursula sat by his side and held his hand, trying to provide whatever comfort she could for him. If only it could be enough.


	6. Chapter 5: The Parting Of Ways- Re-do

** Mother's Day**

**A/N: For those of you who are still reading this, I've decided to update Snips as well after I update this one. Anyhow, I have a new policy on all of my stories which is that three reviews are needed for one update unless I say so otherwise. P.S: A shout out to my only reviewer this chapter.**

**Guest: Thank you so much ^^ I'm glad you like her. When I began to write the story I was so worried because my sister said she would be too much of a Mary Sue. Glad to know you like her. **

**P.P.S: This is a reboot of the filler chapter, if you are returning and want to send me a review then please do it either anonymously or via PM. THIS HAS BEEN EDITTED. Do NOT expect it to be the same as the first time it was written.**

* * *

They both hated hospitals, ever since their first meeting as college students, that had been one thing that they both agreed on. Just the thought of a white painted medical facility, with walls so thick that no one on the outside could hear a single scream was enough to make their skin crawl with the imaginary bugs that were never really there. In a sense, you could even say that they could almost bond over their hatred of buildings such as these, and their near silent vow to tried to avoid them. Now, here they both were, sitting side by side in the waiting room of one of the places that they disliked so much, though perhaps it was the adrenaline of the current situation that caused them to feel numb to their fears for once, and they just sat there quietly, waiting for either the other or at least a doctor to come out and speak. In a bizarre twist, it was Ursula who did just that, not being able to stand the silence for one moment longer.

"I hate hospitals." Well, that much should have been obvious just by the way she held herself, slightly hunched over and shaking ever so slightly. "The very structures horrified me even as a child."

"Sometimes, they are unavoidable." Peabody replied to her dully, gesturing to the blood still wet and warm on his white shirt's sleeve, and shakily drawing in a breath before speaking again. "Regardless if you hate them or not."

"I understand that... Really I do." Ursula muttered, folding both of her hands onto her swollen stomach and sighing softly. "Though I do try to avoid them..."

Peabody turned to the blonde and scrunched up his nose slightly. Not from disgust over his neighbor's almost childish behavior, but rather over his own actions from earlier on that day, when he too had tried to avoid taking his only child to a hospital just for the sake of avoiding it. That act alone forgave Ursula's behavior ten times over and then some when it came to how childish it was, much like an irresponsible five year old who just sweeps the broken vase under the rug!

"Ursula, sometimes avoiding a problem is not the best solution." He said suddenly, for no clear reason since both adults knew that this was the case.

The two fell back into silence yet again after that. It lasted less time than the other though, when Ursula quickly spoke up, but not to Peabody this time. Instead, she turned her attention to her stomach and patted it a little, feeling the quick kicks of her unborn child in response to each pat, some harder than others. She didn't know if her friend could tell, but she was about eight and a half months along as it was, and was worried not just for Sherman's, the child of her friend's, life, but for her soon to be child also. She didn't want to stay any longer in that hospital, especially when it could be put off just a bit longer, especially because at the moment with the shock of Sherman's injuries finally settling in, she found herself emotionally unprepared for what may lay ahead for the day. Though she knew she could leave as soon as she wanted, leaving Peabody to deal with his own problems and dealings, but when it came to her own child, it was something that she couldn't escape after it happened, and would have to deal with on her own accord.

"Not to soon now." She muttered to the baby, feeling another kick as she spoke to it, mindless to Peabody's growing curiosity as she spent a few quick seconds with her unborn. "Not today at least."

"You talk to her?" The man asked curiously, having never seen such a display before (for obvious reasons). "You realize she can not understand you in her current state? Of course, they have ears at this point, but they can only pick up on minor vibrations and sound waves from your voice a-"

"I know, but I guess if I'm going to be with her for the next 18 years, I'm going to want to bond with her." Ursula cut in swiftly, turning to him and smiling gently as she pressed her hand down onto her stomach. "I'm going to be a large part of her life... Well, of course her father will be there hopefully, Hopefully. but still, it just feels important too do."

"You will have plenty of time to do that once she is born." Peabody offered with a gentle smile, trying to stay as calm as possible in their current situation.

"I know, but I'm just worried that- Well, once she starts growing and learning she'll begin to dislike me... Or that I'll screw something up an-" With that, Peabody turned to his friend quickly and hesitantly put a hand on her stomach in an attempt to keep her calm.

"And I am sure you will do just fine." Peabody said gently, removing his hand quickly and muttering a quick apology for the sudden action.

"Its okay, but she is my first child after all... Is it normal to be this worried during this?" She asked, leaning closer to his side and placing her cold hand over his.

"I wouldn't know, Ursula. My son was adopted, so I had different things to worry about." The man said, clearly misunderstanding what was being asked of him.

"No, I mean is it normal being worried about screwing up, even before shes here." The woman pressed, frowning a bit as she searched for the words to use to help explain herself. "Surely you can know this much. Even you had a time before your adoption was finalized."

Peabody went quiet almost instantly, and leaned further back into his chair as he thought back seven years ago, to the few months before receiving Sherman. Of course he had been nervous during that time, but he couldn't remember during that time ever feeling that the nervousness was being caused by fear of doing a horrible job at parenting. It had mainly been caused by the legal factors that played into the adoption, such as the paper-work going awry or the day he was to receive Sherman being pushed back. Regardless of this, he still nodded his head, and made no move to stop Ursula as she put his hand back on her stomach, feeling the baby lightly kick yet again at his hand as she did so. Ursula didn't react to this, and seemed content, comforted even with him touching her stomach. He wasn't family, or even the father (who he never had the 'pleasure' of meeting) of the baby, but he was an old friend so she didn't mind it what so ever so long as she knew that they were both on the same page of things. A moment of calm passed between the two adults.

"Thank you." Ursula sighed, drawing in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "I feel better now."

"Good. Even at this stage, stress is not good for the child." Peabody reminded her, thankful for the few moments he was given to focus on someone else's problems other than his own.

At that moment, the sounds of a swinging door creaking on its hinges sounded through the gentle hum of the hospital waiting room. A doctor, draped in a pair of pale blue scrubs with a clipboard and a name tag that read 'Dr. Tennant', exited the room he had formerly been in and stepped out into the wide hallway. He rose his head slowly, then lowered it once again to look back down at his board for a moment, and then looked back up quickly at the two adults in the waiting room.

"Mr. Peabody?" He called, looking at the clipboard in his hands and then up at the albino. "Sherman-"

"Yes?" Peabody cut off as he rose to his feet quickly, nearly knocking over the chair and himself as he did so but then quickly straightening himself out. "My son, how is he-"

"-Your son is going to be just fine. He only needed a few stitches and a dressing and we're also going to prescribe painkillers for him. The nurse will give you the information on that." The doctor cut back in, looking back down at his board all while still speaking. " You may see him now, hes in room 38B."

The doctor said, as the man practically tore down the hall in the direction of that room, leaving a rather stunned blonde in the waiting room with the doctor. She quickly got to her own feet and looked up at the doctor curiously, suddenly feeling like a deer in headlights now that her reason for being here had literally flown down the hall. Now, while a part of her wanted to follow her friend to visit his son, but she also felt a bit uncomfortable with the thought. This was their family matter and not her own, and with her not even being on close of terms with the family (or at least what she considered to be close), there just didn't seem to be a point to her being there.

Now that the gravity of the situation was beginning to set in, she was now fully aware of her surroundings, her fears of her surroundings, and the twinge of pain in her lower stomach that she seemed to have forgotten about until this point. It was a bit more prominent than the baby's earlier kicks, and she wondered if it showed. Though, there was the possibility that the pain was nothing more than her anxiety finally kicking in. Turning to the doctor, she cleared her throat quickly.

"Can I go in with him?" She asked, though she would rather not, actually she would rather leave now feeling that she had overstayed her welcome in Peabody's presence, but now the question was floating in the air where it could hurt no one but herself.

"I'm sorry ma'am, only family members are allowed into the room at this point." He said, taking a closer inspection at the woman and the way she was standing now, taking note of the size of her stomach and the way she winced in pain. "But also, because you are needed in another room."

"Oh?" Well, this was news to her and it both startled and confused her.

"Of course, you're going into labor."

Her eyes widened in both surprise and terror as she was quickly ushered into another room, just down the opposite hall that Peabody had gone down and in what seemed to be seconds, she found herself getting ready to have her first child. It all happened so fast, that in the moment of time she did have to think, she began to wonder if this is how it felt to travel through time. Enough of that thought though, she had other things to worry about at the moment.

"I need to call my ex, he has to be here." Ursula insisted, trying to sit up in her bed a bit and reaching for the phone, dialing in the number quickly and putting it to her ear. "If he picks up that is..."

Part of the agreement during the divorce is that the father of the child would at least get to be present during the birth, despite the mother's dislike of the idea. Regardless, Ursula respected him enough to allow him that much. So, pressing the phone to her ear a little harder, she waited for the call to go through. It flipped over seconds after and was followed up by a grunt on the other end of the line, and much to her surprise, the call was dropped quickly before any words could even be spoken. This lead to another call, only this one lead straight to voice-mail, leading to Ursula realizing one thing in that split second. It was a thought she had dreaded since that day eight and a half months ago when she first picked up the positive pregnancy test, shortly after signing away the final divorce paper.

_'Oh shit... I'm doing this on my own!' _

* * *

**Meanwhile: **

Sherman, who was now wide awake in his hospital bed, looked down at the dressing on his arm and poked it with the end of the plastic fork that had come with his Jell-O cup. Beneath it, his still numbed up arm did not feel the poke and a boyish smile appeared on his small face when he realized just how interesting that was. Perhaps it was just the medication he had been given, but it did interest him immensely, so much in fact that he did not notice that his father had been in the room with him for the past five minutes, nor how worried the older man looked.

"Sherman." Peabody called to him suddenly, going over to his son quickly and sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Hm? Oh, hey dad!" Sherman chirped, suddenly dropping the fork and hugging his father tightly, in spite of his injury.

"How are you feeling?" Peabody asked, ignoring the hug and over all cheeriness of his son.

"Really weird, mainly cause they gave me some stuff for my arm." Sherman explained with a bright smile. "Man, I'm never doing that again. Sword fighting with pirates that is!"

The older man frowned at his son's choice of words and began to wonder if he had told any of the doctors the truth of what had happened. Leaning over, he picked up the stat board, which had been placed at the end of the bed earlier on, and began to leaf through it, finding that in the report, Sherman had told them that the injury had been an accident on his own end. He also found that the injury was not as bad as he thought it had been, considering that it was a sword wound after all, and that Sherman could leave the hospital as soon as he felt up to it. That would have to be soon though, because back at home base, Peabody still had much to do, what with getting Sherman's prescription filled, getting the boy comfortable, calling him off of school for the next few days, and even preparing himself for a dealing with Ms. Grunion should she catch wind of their situation. Sighing and setting the board down, Peabody turned back to his son and ruffled his hair.

"Sherman, do you feel ready to leave soon?" He asked, patting the boy's head yet again.

The boy stopped, and seemed to be thinking things over, but in an instant he had his answer. Not wanting to stay another moment away from home, the boy rushed to where his shoes had been left, by the bedside, and quickly began to lace them up, not even looking up at his father as he said:

"I'm ready now. Lets go home now!"


	7. Chapter 6: A Picture's Worth

**A/N: Mother's Day: Chapter 7: Homebound Heroes**

**Okay, so just a quick update, but not as quick as 'Parting Of Ways'. In this chapter we're gonna focus a lot more on Peabody and Sherman and the task at hand again. I sorta forgot about that when focusing on the past three chapters. Anywho, on with the story then. **

**P.S: Is it just me or does anyone else have the Scooby Doo theme song stuck in their head?**

**P.P.S: The ball is in our court- We have the upper-hand.**

**P.P.P.S: Ms. Grunion is well within her rights to enter the home. She has a reason found in the pictures taken from regular security cameras in nearby areas and the warrent from the police as well as THE POLICE ARE RIGHT THERE! Please dont be sending me stupid comments on this, because this is what is it.**

* * *

_Home; The _

_place where one lives permanently, usually as a member of a family or owner. _

Home is also the place where Peabody and his boy Sherman were currently residing in, overlooking the city from their penthouse window and watching the cars race by below them. It would have been a beautiful sight, especially with the way the slowly sinking sun dipped in and out between buildings as it painted the sky a vibrant orange, and what ever falling drops came from the bright glow of the sun would bounce off of windows and spare sheets of metal, sending golden colored streaks across the sky and back into the apartment's window. It would, and should have been a beautiful sight, but today it just looked like the closing of another day, leaving behind a dreary atmosphere instead of orange. The city itself, which was usually a loud of bustling place, was unusually quiet and its nighttime lights lit up with life, just as the pent house high above was. Well, that was until one of the inhabitants opened his mouth to speak.

"My arm hurts." Sherman sighed, looking down at the dressing he had on it. "When can I take another pill?"

"The doctor said at ten, so that's two more hours." Peabody sighed, readjusting himself in his chair and holding Sherman a little closer on his lap. "I hope this teaches you not to run off again."

"Believe me, it has." Sherman groaned, rubbing his sore arm in an attempt to will away some of the pain. "I'm just glad the doctors didn't question it... I told them I was messing around at a friend's house and fell."

"You're lucky the wound wasn't deep enough that they'd call your bluff." Peabody pointed out, looking down at the boy sternly. "Or to damage any major nerves."

"I know, I know." Sherman sighed, leaning his head against his father's chest and sighing heavily. "It was a stupid and irresponsible move, but I thought things would work out like they always do! You know, how you normally get us both out of the situation with some quick thinking and what not."

"Sherman, that only works when I know where you are and what to work with." The older man said gently. "And just because I can thinking things through normally doesn't mean I'll always be able too always. There are just some things in life that none of us can handle on our own."

"But dad... You normally can an-"

"I can't always Sherman." Peabody said yet again. "Even with my reputation, there are a few things I just can't get around, such as jury duty, or parking tickets, or-"

"What Ms. Grunion said... About the adoption rule?" Dear lord! Peabody had almost forgotten about that whole thing! He still hadn't done anything to get ready for what ever that accursed woman would try to do next! "I overheard you two in the lobby the other day..."

Peabody gasped in slight surprise and looked down at the boy in his arms, finally realizing something. Sherman's actions on Anne Bonnie's ship wasn't a gutsy move at child's play, or just a stupid decision. No, it was a little boy trying to assure himself that his parent would always be there to fix things or to even prevent them before they happened by testing what said parent was capable of. Now that Peabody's ability to prevent any harmful situation from occurring had fallen through...

"Sherman, listen to me." Peabody said suddenly, his voice suddenly turning serious as he sat the boy up and turned him to face him. "I am not going to let that woman take you away. That is one thing I promise you."

"But dad, how can you be su-" The boy was suddenly cut off as his father kept talking.

"There are far to many holes in her threat, Sherman. There are so many things that I as a person can do before she even gets a chance to take you away." The albino man's voice never once lost its serious edge as he pulled the boy in for a tight hug. "I know what I am working with this time, so the playing field is even this time and the ball is in our court."

Sherman giggled at his father's choice of words and he smiled as he tried to return the hug with one arm. After a few minutes of the silent hug, Peabody finally let Sherman go and looked down at him while ruffling his curly orange hair idly. In the background, the clock chimed 8:15 behind them, which meant it was just about time for Sherman's bedtime.

"Come on, Sherman." Peabody said, rising from the couch quickly with his son still in his arms. "Its time for bed. I'll wake you up at ten for your pill."

"Okay dad." The ginger yawned, letting his eyes slip closed as he was carried to his bedroom just a few doors away from the livingroom.

Upon entering, Peabody carefully maneuvered his way around a mess of toys and scattered books that made sort of a carpeting on Sherman's bedroom floor until he made it to the bed. With that done, he sat his son down on the bed and helped him take off his shoes and then laid him down and pulled the covers over him and tucked him in. Smiling, the older male kissed his son's forehead, and then turned and quietly left the room, keeping the door slightly ajar for when he would come back in later.

"What am I gonna do with him?" He mused, looking to his right as he passed by his family 'hall of fame' wall.

A miniature timeline was made up of all of the pictures he had, starting as early as his graduation, to Sherman's adoption, all the way through the past seven birthdays and multiple WABAC trips. He stopped though, when he noticed one picture that had been taped sloppily at the end of the wall, towards the older photos. Frowning, he went to this new picture and swiped it off of the wall for closer inspection. It was that stupid photo of him from college, back when punk bands were all the rage and he so stupidly decided to get a hair cut similar to one of said bands. Peabody half wanted to laugh, and half wanted to throw the picture he told Sherman to get rid of away. He did neither, and instead just stood there holding the photo in his hands and studied it.

"Was I really once like that?" Peabody asked to no one, flipping the glossy cover over in his hands a few times, noticing for the first time ever that something had been written on the back of the photo.

_'Have a great life Peebs! I'd say summer but you're going the Artic on that trip of yours. Hey, have fun and come back to New York ASAP! Love- Ursa. Wait! P.S: Don't forget your jacket! You always forget crap like that, and try to smile for once, ya brick wall! Haha, just kidding. You'll loosen up when you hit 20, I just know it!' _

It was amazing how in just a short amount of time, a person could reinvent themselves. Just two years before he turned 20, he was just an 18 year old graduate who like most 18 year olds, saw himself as an independent adult. Though, even at that age he was usually just a quiet person, who would live like a hermit in a local library, or go out with other people's friends and just try to fit in. He was also a very unhappy person at that age, just making snide remarks to anyone who made comments to him and always being so boastful about the trips he would be taking in the summer. That person who he was changed completely just two years later, on his twentieth birthday, when he had done what was asked of him on the back of that photo and had returned to New York. Though, he did still have the tendency of forgetting his coat, like he did the night he found Sherman. Ironically enough, the reason why he passed by the alley in the first place was to return to his apartment to retrieve said coat. After that, he had to grow up as quickly as possible, what with a new baby running around and all. He also had to learn how to smile a little wider and have a little bit more fun to keep up with his new son's boundless amount of energy, and in just seven short years, they had fallen into a norm that neither wanted to disturb.

"Scariest seven years of my life." Peabody chuckled, setting the photo back onto the wall and pressing the tape back into place. "But I would not change a thing about it."

"Is that so." Peabody nearly jumped out of his skin as he quickly whipped around to see who was beside him.

That towering pink blob known as Ms. Grunion, now stood in his hallway at the far end, wearing her usual pink business like suit that made her look even more like a sow than usual. Her smirk looked drawn on in the mess of ruby-red lipstick that was smeared over it, remind Peabody a lot of those stupid cartoons in which the villain just never gave up.

"Ms. Grunion, what a pleasant surprise." The man said bitterly, folding his arms over his chest. "To what do I owe this unwanted break in?"

"Break in? Why, Mr. Peabody, you left your front door unlocked." The evil woman stated, walking over to him with such a speed and force that he was almost positive she would have gone through the floor if she moved anymore. "So I wouldn't call it a break in. Just an unplanned inspection, after all I assumed things would still be quite the mess from Sherman's 'accident.'"

"He was at a friend's house and fell. If you are implying that I've hurt him then you are way off base." Peabody half lied, half said truthfully.

"Not from how I see it, you see-" Ms. Grunion paused suddenly and pulled out an envelope from her blazer's inner pocket and held it out. "From where I see things, this was not a mere accident at a friend's house."

Peabody took the envelope from her quickly and tore it open and slid out its contents. Photos; every single one of them taken as Peabody carried a bloodied Sherman through the apartment hallway, starting from their apartment, leaving the elevator in their house, and to the elevator. Photos were even taken of him and Ursula on the elevator with Sherman and leaving the house shortly after. It looked very bad from the angle the photos were taken from.

"Where did you get these?" Peabody snapped, shoving the photos back down into the envelope and shoving them back at her.

"I have my ways, now if you don't mind." The woman said, suddenly pushing past Peabody. "I'd like to have a word with the little one. Oh, and I've brought a few- Hm, allies who would like to talk to you as well."

Peabody's eyes suddenly shot to the end of the wall the woman had come from, and found two police officers standing in place of her, both stone faced and armed. His eyes then quickly went back to look at the room that contained his sleeping son, and in that moment he had no idea who he should feel more concerned for


End file.
